The Best Christmas
by ProfessorMeggles
Summary: Miku hadn't really been in the Christmas spirit, but going to Gumi's Christmas party could easily change that. MikuoxMiku.


_The Best Christmas_

_._

_._

_._

I hate Justin Bieber with a passion. Hearing his voice on the radio makes me very angry.

_'I'mma be under the mistletoeeee shawty with youuuuu' _I growled and changed the radio station quickly. I have to admit that this year I was being a bit of a Scrooge... I mean, I have a reason. I've been single all year. Well, actually I'm single every year, but this year I actually like someone.

Mikuo Hatsune.  
>Oh gosh, he's so charming and dreamy...<p>

And he's going to the Christmas party I'm on my way to.

The bad part of this is that I'm wearing a freakin' elf costume.

Wondeful, huh? I mean, people are going to make fun of me to no end. Why did I decide that this year I wanted to work as one of Santa's elves? Ugh.

I sighed as I parked my car in front of Gumi's house. I got my bag of gifts and knocked on the door. Mikuo answered it. He was wearing a Santa outfit, beard and everything. I could see him grin though.

"Miku! I have a helper elf now! Hey Rei, told you I wasn't gonna be the only one dressed up!" he called out. I laughed a bit as he pulled me inside.

"I'm only wearing this because it's from my job." I giggled. Mikuo looked at me with serious eyes and I flinched.

"No. You're wearing it to make me happy." he glared at me. I gulped.

"Yes sir..." I muttered. His smile returned to his face.

"Yay! Now let's get this party started." he grinned and sat down in a rocking chair. He looked over to me and motioned for me to come over to him. I complied and he grabbed my waist and sat me down on his lap. I blushed bright red and avoided looking at my friends' smirking faces. I looked at Mikuo, who was smirking as well, and flicked his nose.

"Bad boy."

"Your bad boy." he winked. I blushed more and rolled my eyes at his behavior. God, he's so cute though, sometimes. Actually, the majority of the time he's being cute. I shook my head of the thoughts and grabbed some presents under Gumi's tree. I passed them out and grinned at my friends while they opened them. I didn't even really care that there was nothing under the tree for me. Mikuo turned me around on his lap.

"Why aren't you opening anything?" he asked, but he was grinning still. God knows why.

"There's nothing under the tree for me..." I muttered. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh... Well, you did get something, it's just not under the tree." he chuckled.

"Really now? What is it?" I laughed. He motioned to Rui to get something. She came back a minute later with a box with a few holes in it. I looked at it curiously. I have no clue what could be in here.

"Open it, dummy." he joked. I laughed and opened it.

Holy crap... There's a black kitten in it. I gasped and pulled it out, hugging it and petting it all over.

"You got me a cat?" I asked with a grin. Mikuo nodded.

"We all chipped in and found it. I hope you like it." he smiled.

"I love her. I'm gonna name her...Kuomi. Thank you, guys." I smiled at the little kitty. I totally just mashed mine and Mikuo's names together for her name. I hope he doesn't realize.

"That's a cute name." he laughed, smirking slightly. I giggled nervously and got up to hand the cat to Rei, who has an intense love for cats. Mikuo stood and grabbed my hand, leading me away from the party and into the quiet kitchen.

"I um, got you something else for Christmas..." He took off his Santa hat and beard and I noticed that he was blushing.

"What is i-" I started, but was cut off by Mikuo tilting my chin up. I blushed, bit my lip, and looked at the ceiling.

...Mistletoe.

Mikuo smiled and pressed his lips softly to mine. He cupped my cheek with one hand, and the other rested on my waist. My eyes were wide and I saw this his were closed. I did the same and closed my own eyes in sheer bliss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes. He pulled away after a minute.

"Merry Christmas, Miku." he smiled and blushed.

"Merry Christmas, Mikuo." I said back, and hugged him tightly.

"By the way, your cat's name sounds kind of like our couple name." he chuckled. I blushed even more.

"Um, yeah..." I mumbled. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." he said to me, a bright smile on his face.

"I love you too." I said and leaned up to kiss him again.

Best Christmas ever.

**so... I kind of wrote this in a very short amount of time, so that's why it's short and of crappy quality.**

**I just really wanted to write a oneshot for Christmas. xD  
>Happy Holidays! :3<strong>


End file.
